Unnamed Klingon military personnel (24th century)
The following is a list of unnamed Klingons who lived during the 24th century. Klingon Assassin #1 This Klingon Assassin was one of two ruthless Klingon warriors loyal to the House of Duras. When Worf traveled to Qo'nos to contest charges of treason against his father Mogh, Duras, son of Ja'rod had them attack Worf's brother and cha'DIch, Kurn, and badly wounded him using a kut'luch. Duras later sent the assassins after Worf's new cha'DIch, Jean-Luc Picard, though this assassin was killed by Kahlest before he could kill Picard. (TNG "Sins of the Father") :The first Klingon assassin was played by B.J. Davis. Klingon Assassin #2 This Klingon Assassin also served Duras and attacked Kurn and later Picard. Picard managed to fight second assassin off and kill him before dealing with the first. (TNG "Sins of the Father") :The second Klingon assassin was played by Christopher Doyle. Assimilated Klingon (VOY: "Infinite Regress") Klingon Bidder A female Klingon was present as a bidder during an auction at Quark's at the end of the year 2373. (DS9: "In the Cards") :The Klingon bidder was played by Cathy Debuono. Burly Klingon The Burly Klingon was one of the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373. (DS9: "Apocalypse Rising") :The Burly Klingon was played by Robert Budaska. Klingon Chef * See: Deep Space 9 personnel Klingon Criminal A Romulan criminal was displayed in Odo's security office on Deep Space 9 on a wanted poster. It was not known what crime the Klingon was guilty of. (DS9: "Sanctuary") IKS Drovana personnel * See: IKS Drovana personnel Drunken Klingon The Drunken Klingon was one of the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373. (DS9: "Apocalypse Rising") :The Drunken Klingon was played by Tony Epper. Klingon Head Guard The Klingon Head Guard was assigned to Ty'Gokor in the 2373. He was vaporized by a Klingon disruptor fired by a Changeling posing as Martok. (DS9: "Apocalypse Rising") :The Klingon Head Guard was played by actor Robert Zachar. Klingon Helm Officer In 2371, this Klingon helm officer was serving on the D12-class Klingon Bird-of-Prey commanded by Lursa and B'Etor. He was killed, along with the rest of the crew, when the veseel was destroyed by the [[USS Enterprise-D|USS Enterprise-D]]. (Star Trek: Generations) :The Klingon helm officer was played by actor Brian Thompson. Klingon Maquis A female Klingon was a member of Calvin Hudson's Maquis cell on Volon III in 2370. (DS9: "The Maquis, Part II") :The second edition of the Star Trek card game gives this person's name as M'vil. Klingon Officer (Alliance) *'See': Mirror universe people Klingon Officer (Deep Space 9) * (DS9: "Chimera") :This Klingon Officer was played by John Eric Bentley. IKS Pagh personnel * '''See': IKS Pagh personnel Towering Klingon The Towering Klingon was one of the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373. (DS9: "Apocalypse Rising") :The Towering Klingon was played by John Lendale Bennett. '' Klingon Warrioress This Klingon female appeared (briefly) on the bridge of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS ''Enterprise-D]] in 2364. Endowed with god-like powers by the alien entity Q, Commander William T. Riker made a number of "gifts" to his fellow crew members to demonstrate the benefits of his omnipotence. To Lieutenant Worf he gave this potential mate as "a tie to his own kind." Worf and the female engaged in the usual rough-and-tumble Klingon foreplay before the Lieutenant regained his self-control and rejected her. When Riker gave up the power of Q, the female vanished from the bridge just as suddenly as she had appeared. (TNG: "Hide and Q") :The Klingon Warrioress was played by stuntwoman Faith Minton. She was the first Klingon female seen in Star Trek: The Next Generation, and was later given the name K'chiQ by the non-canon Star Trek: The Collectible Card Game. Young Klingon (DS9: "Apocalypse Rising") :The Young Klingon was played by Ivor Bartels. Klingons, Unnamed List ofKlingons Klingons, Unnamed List of Klingons, Unnamed List of